Sam Bennett
Sam Bennett is a founding partner of the Oceanside Wellness Group. He has written a book and lives next door to Addison Forbes Montgomery. He has married Naomi Bennett twice, and they have a child together, Maya Bennett. History Early Life Maya's Pregnancy and Marriage Switching to Cardiothoracic Surgery Relationship with Addison Caring for His Sister Relationship with Stephanie Re-Marrying Naomi Personality Sam is smart, funny, and can be very sexy at times. He has strong feelings, which helps with his bedside manner. He often gives inspirational speeches and talks about the meaning of life. Relationships Romantic Naomi Bennett Sam met Naomi in medical school at the Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons. The two married and had a daughter, Maya. Although the couple attempted to present the image of an amicably divorced couple, the post-marital relationship was, at times, strained. The reasons for their divorce were unclear. Sam professed to Addison that he had "no good reason" for requesting the divorce and then later stated that he was "unhappy" and wanted Naomi to fight for their relationship. Sam and Naomi rekindled their sexual relationship after Sam survived a hostage situation. Although Sam and Naomi called the conference-room sex a "slip up," they slept together again. For a brief time they were together again, but in the end they decided they should see other people. Sam and Naomi shared joint custody of Maya, although her primary residence was with Naomi. Sam and Naomi began to repair their relationship after Naomi was asked to leave her post as director at the Oceanside Wellness Group and Sam began dating Sonya Nichols, a doctor working for the County Health Department whom he met after a measles outbreak at the practice. Their relationship developed, and Maya also liked her. The first time they spent the night, Sam's asthma flared up and Sonya had to call an ambulance. Later on, they finally had sex, but not long into the relationship, Sam called Sonya "Naomi" while having sex, signalling he was not over her, which Addison hinted to while they were at Seattle Grace. The two also shared a kiss while Naomi stayed over at Sam's house. At the wedding of mutual friend Addison to Jake Reilly, the two had a one-night stand, resulting in Naomi's getting pregnant. Three months later, Naomi returned to L.A. where Sam, oblivious to the fact that Naomi was pregnant, declared his love for her and that he had always loved her. Naomi revealed her pregnancy to him and the two reunited and re-married. Addison Forbes Montgomery Sam and Addison were friends since Med school. In med school, he had asked her out, but she turned him down due to Naomi liking him. When Addison moved to L.A., she learned that they lived next door to each other. They embarked on a relationship after Addison had lived in L.A. for some time. Their on-off relationship was marred by trouble and eventually ended due to Sam's unwillingness to have any more children. Shortly after Addison got Henry, Sam proposed to Addison, despite her being involved with Jake. However, the two managed to remain close friends and colleagues. Sam later attended her wedding to Jake, wishing only for her happiness, and reunited with Addison's best friend and his ex-wife, Naomi. Stephanie Kemp Sam began dating Stephanie shortly after he broke up with Addison for the final time when she turned down his proposal. At first, he didn't tell Stephanie about his past with Addison or Naomi, creating a rift in their relationship. They got past it when he said he chose to care about her. Stephanie met Naomi at Addison and Jake's wedding. Sam left her shortly thereafter for Naomi, breaking Stephanie's heart. She said that she really thought that he was "the one". Familial Maya Bennett Maya Bennett is the daughter of Sam and Naomi Bennett. Her god-mother is Addison Montgomery. Maya enjoys a close relationship with both of her parents. Although her parents divorced, the divorce didn't upset Maya much with Naomi once commenting that she probably enjoyed having 'extra everything'. At age fifteen, Maya found out she is pregnant by her boyfriend Dink, which angered both Sam and Naomi. While Naomi pushed for her daughter to have an abortion, Sam maintained the more rational stance, putting his daughter's wellbeing above all. Much to Naomi's chagrin, Maya and Dink decided to keep the baby. Maya and Dink wanted to raise their baby together. At this, Naomi shunned her daughter, leaving Sam to care for a pregnant Maya. Maya and Dink decided they wanted to get married and went to Sam for help. Sam and Dink's mother started talking and finally gave their consent. Sam walked his daughter down the aisle and was eventually present for the birth of his granddaughter, Olivia. Friendships Cooper Freedman Charlotte King Violet Turner Pete Wilder Sam and Pete were friends for a long time. Sam is one of a few people who knew Pete's first wife. They occasionally walked along the pier and consulted on each other's problems. Career Dr. Sam Bennett, or "Doctor Feelgood" as he's known to patients across the globe, is another founding partner of the Oceanside Wellness Group and the practice's internist. He is the author of the best-selling non-fiction book, Body Language: The Mind-Body Connection. Oceanside Wellness Group, with its co-operative and whole-body approach to medicine, is illustrative of the views advocated in the book. With Addison, Sam relieved Naomi of her administrative duties at Oceanside Wellness upon learning that the practice was going bankrupt. He took over, and introduced a "Board of Shame" (as Violet called it). Eventually, all of the staff members had had enough of Sam's methods of increasing business at the practice, prompting a vote between Sam and Naomi, which, to the surprise of both Sam and Naomi, Addison won. It is revealed when Miranda Bailey visits LA that Sam has completed a cardiothoracic surgical residency. Reasons as to why Sam became an internist instead of a cardiothoracic surgeon remained unknown until he was confronted with Dell's murderer and the man who hit Maya with his car. He let a pedophile die on the table by doing nothing to resuscitate him, causing him to feel guilty. He often practices his cardiothoracic specialty at the hospital and refers to himself as one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons in the country. Notes and Trivia *Sam can't ride a bike.Know When to Fold, 2x09 (PP) *He used to have a dog named Thurgood Marshall. *He doesn't like to wear condoms. *He is Catholic. *Sam and Cooper are the only characters that appeared in every episode of Private Practice. With the three appearances that Sam made on Grey's Anatomy versus Cooper's two appearances on that show, Sam has the highest appearance count of all original Private Practice characters. *Sam is the only cardiothoracic surgeon on both shows who completed a cardiothoracic surgery residency rather than complete a surgical residency followed by a cardio fellowship. *Although incorrect, Sam refers to himself as a cardiologist in The Breaking Point. *Sam pierced his left ear.Let It Go, 2x05 (PP) *He uses an inhaler for his asthma. He is allergic to corn-based propellents.Ex-Life, 2x16 (PP) *He liked to play basketball in his free time.Losing Battles, 5x12 (PP) *He likes a good peanut butter and jelly sandwich.Losing Battles, 5x12 (PP) *He was on a racquetball team, though he hated the sport.Crime and Punishment, 2x08 (PP) Gallery PP109SamBennett.png PP217SamBennett.png PP4x15SamBennett.png PP6x12SamBennett.png Notable Episodes These episodes are Sam-centric or otherwise very informative about his life. *Playing God *Too Much *The Next Episode *In Which We Say Goodbye Memorable Quotes Appearances de:Sam Bennett Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S1 Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:PP S5 Characters Category:PP S6 Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Patients (CAM)